vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūki Terumi
|-|Yūki Terumi= |-|Susano'o= |-|Ghost Form= Summary The man only known as Yūki Terumi (ユウキ＝テルミ) is the true main antagonist of the BlazBlue series and a former member of the Six Heroes alongside Hakumen, Valkenhayn, Nine, Jubei and Trinity Glassfille, as well as the creator of the Azure Grimoire. He is also the founder of both the Novus Orbis Librarium and Sector Seven, often manipulating both sides to reach his goals. In Centralfiction, Terumi's true self is revealed to be the god Takehaya Susano'o, whose true, original form is the Susano'o Unit. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, higher '''when hated/feared | At least '''5-A, higher when hated/feared. 2-A, likely Low 1-C with Hax Name: Yūki Terumi, Takehaya Susano'o no Mikoto Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least far older than the dawn of the new realities. (Has lived through 72,500 years worth of time loops, and his soul has existed before and is responsible for the Prime Field War, which resulted in the reconstruction of the world by the Origin and the resulting time loops that followed, on top of living through trillions of resets from Takamagahara's intervention.) Classification: Sankishin, God of Destruction, Spirit, One of the Six Heroes Power and Abilities: |-|Base Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 8; Observers can't die by conventional means. Can feed on hatred in order to live, and is stated to have his existence too deep in the world), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Stealth Mastery (Was able to conceal his presence against Kazuma during Phase Shift), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Lacks the need for sustenance due to being a soul), Weapon Mastery, Limited Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1 ghost form is when he's not observing himself, which means he's not maintaining his existance), Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), Martial Artist, Magic and Ars Magus User, Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the effects from a Phenomena Intervention, which can reset an entire timeline, possibly 3; an alternate version of himself was aware of the Continuum Shift occuring), Regeneration (High-Godly; was capable of regenerating from Hakumen's Time Killer, which is superior to the cauldron's Existance erasure, which can erase someone from the past, present and future), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weapons due to existing outside of Logic), Possible Fire Manipulation (May have been the one who set Ragna's home on fire during his childhood), Teleportation (via this), Phenomena Intervention (Can create Phenomena Interventions due to being an Observer), Aura, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Arakune and Izanami), Possible Psychometry (Is a potential alchemist given his experience with Relius, and Alchemists are capable of gathering information on their surroundings as shown in Xblaze), Chain Manipulation (Via Ouroboros), Invisibility (Can make himself be undetectable by others unless they can sense him), Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Pain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Gave Meifang massive boost of power and abilities. Gave Meifang ability to create phantom field and ability to create fangs of the black beast similar to Ragna. Mai felt pain and sadness by just being in the pocket dimension), Perception Manipulation (Can mess with his opponents' perception by being close), Mathematics Manipulation (Created a Phantom virus that has countless unsolvable equations), Power Nullification (Was capable of nullifying the Azure with his Blue Grimoire), Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, and Healing Negation (Nox Nyctores can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Regeneration Negation (Up to High Godly from Hihiirokane, [https://gyazo.com/ae4b7e105bef78e3946c168f54ee2490 a weapon he absorbed, which is stated numerous times to be able to kill him]), Forcefield Creation and Sealing (Capable of creating Infinite Corridors in order to seal Hakumen and Trinity to the end of time), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores and Legacy Weapons fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Dimensional Manipulation (Can close out dimensions, was even capable of sealing Rachel's dimensional portals), Breaking the Fourth Wall (Broke the fourth wall during Continuum Shift), Reactive Evolution and Resistance Negation (Can create a counter to an ability by just observing them, even if the ability he's reacting is also a reactive ability that allows resistance, can even adapt to distorted environments), Telepathy (Gave Noel flashbacks to her past), Death Manipulation (Absorbed Hihiirokane, an O-part which has similar properties as the Immortal Breaker, killing anyone it hits, even immortals), Memory Manipulation (Ate Jin's memories), Time Travel (Capable of traveling through the past and present), Precognition and Cosmic Awareness (Observed and was aware of every single possibility to the point that he was able to outsmart Takamagahara by finding the one point in time where they wouldn't observe him, which was a really small timeframe), Empowerment (Capable of becoming stronger by feeding on hatred), Resurrection (By Self-observation), Hacking (Hacked and seized control of Takamagahara), BFR (Ouroboros can drag people into the boundary), Paralysis Inducement (Was able to inflict it upon Rachel during their encounter), Non-Corporeal (He is a lifeform with no physical body, and instead just a soul), Possession (Terumi possess vessels in order to materialize), Creation (Gave Nine's soul a body), Absorption (Capable of absorbing Noel), Fusionism (Can fuse with the Susanoo Unit), Air Manipulation (Via Burst), Weapon Creation (Capable of creating blades of energy), Poison Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Has thick density of seithr around him whenever he fights which have these abilities), Social Influencing (Influenced Kazuma to turn evil and manipulated Seven and Eight), Astral Projection (Capable of seperating his true soul self from his body at will), Elasticity and Body Control (Able to extend his arms at will even if he's reduced to a soul), Possible Ectoplasm Manipulation (Has some sort of ghostly energy that he can manipulate) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Precognition (Able to fight his perfect clone), Pain Manipulation (Scales from Rachel, who was able to withstand Hazama's pain inhibitors that would kill a person ten times over due to her being an Observer), Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Phenomena Intervention (Unaffected by Noel and Takamagahara's phenomena intervention), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with as much experience with Ars Magus as Relius, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of Nox Nyctores), Psychometry (Was able to be undetected by the ten sages' eyes), Chaos Manipulation (Can resist the Boundary's ability to manipulate Chaos), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Absolute Zero and Life Manipulation (Could withstand Yukianesa's strikes, which can freeze Azrael and erode away life), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation, and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, shuts down anyone's perception, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, is also able to shrug off the regeneration negating powers of a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Deconstruction (Is capable of being near a Black Beast without deconstructing as it's stated to do in Phase Shift), Absorption (Was able to fight the Black Beast without being absorbed), Sealing (By using Self-observation), Physics Manipulation (Could tanks blows from Azrael, who is so strong that he bends and breaks physics whenever he strikes), Radiation Manipulation (Magic is stated to being able to cancel out the effects of radioactive substances in Phase Shift), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3; Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Explosion Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, which can pierce through space) and Death Manipulation (Scales from Hazama, who can tank the Immortal Breaker) |-|Susano'o= Same as before, plus Time Manipulation (Susano'o Unit can cut down time), Light Manipulation (Susano'o unit produces light), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Breath Attack (Can breathe pure energy), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1, 2, 3, and 4), Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Time Stop, Flight, Transformation, Danmaku, Clairvoyance, Technology Manipulation and Matter Manipulation (Has all of Central Fiction Noel's powers), Resistance to Attack Negation (Can deal permanent damage to Es) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Stronger than Ragna with the Azure Grimoire, fought The Black Beast alongside the other members of the Six Heroes, strangling it so hard that one of its heads popped out of its neck. Killed Nine by nice kick to the jaw. Also killed Tomonori who is comparable to Jubei, by piercing him with Ouroboros. Treated Valkenhayn like a dog, stomping his body multiple times while shouting him to play dead), possibly higher when feared/hated by large amounts of people (Stated that in the worlds he would have created, the fear/hate the people would have for him would make him grow stronger than even The Black Beast) | At least Large Planet level (Should be no weaker than a full-power Hakumen, managed to beat Ragna, Jin, Noel, Izayoi and Jubei at the same with no effort of which the first stated he was stronger than Azrael after only two strikes, Izanami stated that she would have difficulty atomizing the entire planet and the moon, Terumi is more powerful in this state, having access to the full power of the Susano'o unit), possibly higher when feared/hated by large amounts of people. Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level with Hax (Absorbed Noel, which in turn gives him access to the Power of the Eye). Able to ignore conventional durability in a variety of ways. Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with Hakumen) | At least FTL (Could outspeed Jin, Jubei, Izayoi and Ragna) Lifting Strength: Class T (Comparable to Ragna, who can push back Take-Mikazuchi) | Class T Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Large Planet level (Can withstand blows from Hakumen and bloodlusted Jubei) | Large Planet level (Can withstand blows from Black Beast Ragna). Regeneration, Abstract Existence, Non-corporeality and various degrees of Immortality make him extremely difficult to kill. Stamina: Infinite (Due to being a soul) | Infinite (Susano'o Unit gives the user infinite stamina) Range: Standard melee range normally. Unknown with his chain (Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros is stated as being on a chain of infinite length). Low Multiversal with Teleportation | Extended melee range normally, likely at least hundreds of meters to several kilometers with energy projection. Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal with Hax Standard Equipment: *'Butterfly Knives:' The knives he uses often for combat purposes. He has a large quantity of them, hiding some of them in his boots for further damage to his kicks. He mainly uses them to slash his opponent to pieces and while Ouroboros is technically his main weapon, he uses the knives just as much. *'Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros:' Eighth Nox Nyctores, appeared as two chains with black snakeheads for each. Ouroboros' main ability is to manipulate the mind, memory, and emotion of the opponent, either by contact or just sight of the user. It is summoned from special portal and fires it wherever the user wants. Ouroboros can also be used for trapping or sending the opponent to the boundary using the said portal. Ouroboros' chain is said to be unending, making an escape from the weapon very difficult. It's capable of mind-shattering Murakumo Units, which are clones of Amaterasu and were built and born inside the boundary, a place filled with infinite memories and information, which means it can bypass 4-Dimensional mind hax resistances. *'Susano'o Unit:' A suit of armor that is the original body of Terumi. Susano'o is capable of slashing time, create light and most importantly, erase someone from the timeline. By utilizing a technique called Time Killer, it is able to erase the opponent's past, present, and future at once without causing a paradox. Intelligence: Supergenius, as he was able to foil a nigh-omniscient supercomputer and is one of the brains behind the major events of virtually everything in the BlazBlue reality, such as having a hand informing both the NOL and Sector 7 and playing both sides against each other, manipulating Trinity into freeing him from Nine's Mind Eater spell, and then killing them both, and being the one ultimately responsible for the Prime Field War, which allowed him to break free of the Susano'o Unit that at the time was binding him to the Master Unit, as well as being the one who invented the Azure grimoire. Weaknesses: He is arrogant to a fault. He additionally loves provoking and upsetting others both in-combat and out, often leading to either his benefit or to his detriment, however, he loses both his tendency to panic and playful manner while he is in the Susano'o unit. His power is dependent on the hate and fear felt towards him. As such, he will be weaker if his opponent doesn't hate/fear him, and drastically so if no one does. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|As Terumi= *Terumi can perform some attacks resembling that of Hazama's. Such attacks include: **He can extend a spike of energy not unlike that of Hazama's Venom Sword. **He can perform a scooping slash similar to, but not alike Hazama's Devouring Fang. **He possesses an overhead slam resembling Hazama's Falling Fang. Mainly used by Terumi while he is in the air as a combo ender, slamming his opponent to the ground. *'Snakebite (蛇顎, ''Jagaku, lit. "Snakejaw"):' Terumi rushes forward with his hand extended, flinging the opponent into the air and then pulling them back into the ground. *'Retaliating Fang (牙穿衝, Gasenshō, lit. "Fang Piercing Stab"):' Terumi swings Ouroboros at the opponent, binding them in a coil of chains in mid-air and launching them afterwards. *'Cleaving Fang (牙鎌撃, Garengeki, lit. "Fang Sickle Strike"):' Terumi stomps a downed opponent several times, and then kicks them away. *'Agonizing Fang (墜衝牙, Tsuishōga, lit. "Falling Stabbing Fang"):' Terumi headbutts the opponent with an overhead strike, while trailed by a snake-shaped energy aura. *'Gleaming Fang (蛇境滅閃牙, Jakyō Messenga, lit. "Snake's Border Destroying Flash Fang"):' Terumi charges straight at the opponent while coated in the aura of a dark snake, when done in mid air he will dive diagonally toward the opponent. *'Divine Twin Blades (轟牙双天刃, Gōga Sōtenjin, lit. "Roaring Fang's Twin Heaven Blades"):' Terumi kicks the opponent into the air and follows it up with a rising kick trailed by two snake shaped energy auras. *'Serpent's Laceration (大蛇武錬殲, Orochi Burensen, lit. "Serpent's Martial Tempering Massacre"):' Terumi kicks his opponent down and stomps them multiple times, then finishes with a backward kick trailed by a snake shaped aura. The alternate version of this attack has him stomp once to grind his foot on the opponent's head, and then following it up with the kick. *'Venomous Bite (皇蛇懺牢牙, Ōja Zanrōga, lit. "Imperial Snake's Repenting Fang Poison"):' Terumi walks forward while swinging Ouroboros. If the opponent attacks him, he will jump over them and slash them with Ouroboros' coils, crushing them and inflicting massive damage. *'Serpent's Cursed Sting (蛇縛封焉塵, Jabaku Fūenjin, lit. "Snake's Binding Dust Seal"):' Terumi slashes his opponent with Ouroboros' hook, then grabs them with both of his hands to inject his energy into the ensnared foe, draining their power as a result. After doing so, he will release the opponent, kicking them away or grind his foot on their head. *'Screeches of the Condemned (蛇麟煉翔牙, Jarin Renshōga, lit. "Snake's Shining Refined Soaring Fang"):' Terumi shoots two chains, either straight ahead or at an angle. If he ensnares the opponent, he will follow that by launching them into the air, kicking and slashing them several times, and finishing with a diving attack while wrapped in the aura of a massive snake. *'Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk (神帰り・大蛇斬頭烈封餓, Kamigaeri: Orochizantō Reppūga, lit. "God's Return: Serpent's Beheading Violent Hunger Seal"):' Terumi throws two chains of Ouroboros to trap the opponent, creating a red portal and binding them. Terumi then opens a portal and assaults them with dozens of energy snakes. He then transforms into the "Black Susanoo", and finishes them with a single mighty slash from his dark blade. |-|As Susano'o= *'Sundering Claws (薙ギ裂ク・狂爪, Nagisaku: Kyōsō, lit. "Tearing Down: Mad Claw"):' Susano'o dashes forward headfirst to butt the opponent. He can follow this move up by slashing his opponent with his claw. *'Towering Flame (灼キ噴ク・楼焔, Yakifuku: Rōen, lit. "Miraculous Emitting: Towering Flame"):' Susano'o punches the ground, erupting spikes of glowing green energy around him. *'Megalith (散リ殺グ・礫巌, Chirisogu: Rekigan, lit. "Scattering Off: Small Rock"):' Susano'o kicks up a burst of dark energy, breaking the ground itself as a result. *'Hunter's Fang (狩リ絶ツ・襲牙, Karitatsu: Shūga, lit. "Hunting Off: Assault Fang"):' Susano'o performs a spinning flip jump surrounded by his energy, knocking the opponent downward and then bouncing them. He can follow this move with a rising pillar of dark energy. *'Dancing Dual Kick (這イ舞ウ・双脚, Haimau: Sōkyaku, lit. "Crawling Dance: Twin Leg"):' Susano'o rips up the ground as he dashes into his opponent, then kicks them into the air while accompanied by a rising pillar of his dark energy. *'Inevitable Calamity (圧シ焼ク・惨禍, Oshiyaku: Zanka, lit. "Oshiyaku: Zanka"):' Susano'o discharges dark electricity from his hands. The electricity created can also absorb incoming projectiles. *'Splintering Thrust (衝キ刺ス・絶掌, Tsukisasu: Zesshō, lit. "Thrusting: Suppressing Palm"):' Susano'o charges at his opponent. If he grabs them, he will then dash to and slam them against the wall, erupting a dark green smog. *'Blade of Judgement (断チ斬ル・閃刃, Tachikiru: Senjin, lit. "Severing: Flashing Blade"):' Susano'o forms a long dark blade, then swings it at his opponent. *'Liberating Dagger (解キ放ツ・魔葬ノ凶刃, Tokihanatsu: Masō no Kyōjin, lit. "Releasing: Dagger of Demon Burial"):' Susano'o forms a larger, more powerful version of his Blade of Judgement, striking his opponent with one mighty slash. *'Strike of the Possessed God (討チ狂ウ・鬼神ノ殲撃, Uchikurū: Kishin no Sengeki, lit. "Mad Conquering: Massacre of the Fierce God"):' Susano'o performs a series of all his useable special attacks, and finishes in a massive energy beam from his mouth. *'Collapsing Resentment (哭キ穿ツ・崩落ノ怨嗟, Nakiugatsu: Hōraku no Ensa, lit. "Weeping Drill: Collapsing Resentment"):' Susano'o roars, sending waves of dark energy around him. This allows him use of all of his attacks, but does not enhance them beyond that. *'Roar of the Mad King (狂王ノ咆哮・大蛇滅殺, Kyoō no Hōkō: Orochi Messatsu, lit. "Roar of the Mad King: The Serpent's Annihilation"):' Susano'o grabs his opponent and knocks them to the ground, then strikes them aside. He then shapes a blade of dark energy, forming waves that radiate outward. He then performs a downward slash, causing increasing amounts of dark waves to envelop the landscape. The attack ends with the opponent erased from existence, the entire battlefield devastated, and with Susano'o standing with his blade triumphant. *'Time Killer:' Susano'o focuses his energy, then delivers a single blow: should it land, all of the time that the victim possesses, has possessed, or ever will possess, in this timeline and in all others, is immediately destroyed, effectively deleting a being from reality entirely. '''Key:' Base | Susano'o Gallery Others Notable Victories: Ban Midou (GetBackers) Ban's profile (Both were at their peaks and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: John Taylor (Greenverse) Taylor's profile (Both were at base and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Soul Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Chain Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Absorption Users Category:Sword Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Game Bosses Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Revived Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Space Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fusionism Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Pain Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fate Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Empowerment Users Category:Hackers Category:Creation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Death Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thieves Category:Mathematics Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Ghosts Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fusions Category:Brawlers Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Narcissists Category:Adults Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Arc System Works Category:Acrobats Category:Data Users Category:Law Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Phenomena Intervention Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Berserkers